Ukano
Ukano is the first and only governor of New Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender. He was a one-shot villain in both the Book 2 episode Return to Omashu and the one-shot comic Rebound, and one of the main antagonists of the Smoke and Shadow comic trilogy. History Governor of New Ozai Ukano successfully lead the Fire Nation through their conquest of Omashu, and as a reward for his accomplishments, was appointed Governor of the city, renamed New Ozai by Azula in honor of her father. He moved to the city with his wife Michi and their children Mai and Tom-Tom. Some time later, Team Avatar helped the Omashu Resistance escape Ukano's rule, feigning illness. Fearing a plague, Ukano opened the city gates to let the "infected" citizens out of the city, while Tom-Tom followed them from behind. Thinking Tom-Tom was kidnapped by the Resistance, Ukano arranges a trade; his son in return for King Bumi, the original ruler of Omashu and Aang's childhood friend. The trade was almost successful until Azula, after berating Ukano for failing as governor, took over the deal, along with Mai and Ty Lee, her two childhood friends. Despite the trio double-crossing Team Avatar and King Bumi willingly staying behind to wait for the right moment to strike back, Aang secretly returned Tom-Tom home anyway, disappearing before Ukano and his wife rejoiced at their son's return. Founding the New Ozai Society Months later, on the Day of the Black Sun, with the moon blocking the Sun and thus rendering firebenders unable to bend, Kimg Bumi successfully reclaimed Omashu. Ukano lost control of the city and returned to the Fire Nation Capital. Following the end of the Hundred Year War and Zuko ascending to the throne, Ukano was offered a desk job in his new government, but declined on the belief that it was merely a way for Zuko to keep him under control. Viewing Zuko as a tyrant and Ozai as a capable Fire Lord, Ukano founded the New Ozai Society, bringing his son to the meetings to indoctrinate him into the life of the old Fire Nation. Knowing his daughter had recently broken up with Zuko and had information on his weaknesses, Ukano sent Kei Lo, another member of the society, to bring Mai to the meeting under the ruse of a date. Mai was not only shocked to see her father founded such a radical organization, but also angered that he would allow Tom-Tom into that life. She overpowered the other members who tried to stop her from leaving and left with Tom-Tom, but not before ignoring her father's pleas and punching Kei Lo. Following the incident, his wife left him because he cared more about politics than the safety of his children. One night during the following year, Ukano received a late night visit from the Kemurikage, who berated him for his past failures. Ukano expressed disbelief at their presence, believing them to be mere fables, but took their warning to heart as he held a meeting for the New Ozai Society the following day, preparing to dethrone Zuko. Category:Avatar Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero